


Forgotten feelings

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Data from a novel I want to publish, Gen, Historical content in some way, This might hurt sensibilities but death doesn't have sensibility, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Specially dedicated to the families of survivors.
Series: Tales of quaratine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 2





	Forgotten feelings

Once in a while, Death returned to concentration and extermination camps. Now in ruins, and transformed into museums, Death still remembers the days were they were active. The horror he saw those years was something he couldn't forget that easily. He left many souls behind, he couldn't handle what he was seeing everyday, and he didn't ask for help to other gods of the death until nearly the liberation of those camps. Being in there still made him tremble.

Suddenly, the ruins became reality for a second, making him revive everything, and yell out of fear. Some tears fell down his pale and skinny face.

\- It's okay Death - he said to himself -. That period of history already passed. No one is here anymore. Except... The souls I left...

Death looked around, seeking for the source of that memory. He expected the worst, since the ones who can't control the vivid memories of the time before they died were children. Collecting souls of children always hurt him. He didn't like to do it, but had to be done.

He found the livid memory near the ruins of the gas chambers. Took him a few minutes to mentalize himself and enter in the memory. When he did it, everything looked like the days the camp was active. Death lowered his head, and covered his ears, while looking for the soul. He didn't want to hear anything going around him.

The sound of a shot was something he couldn't cover. Death raised his head when the soldier passed next to him in the other direction. The body of a little boy was in front of him, laying on the ground, dead. He was 9 or 10 years old. Death uncovered his ears and looked around. The soul couldn't be too far away. And he found him, hiding between boxes, nearly impossible to see.

\- Hello - said Death when he approached to the kid -. It's okay, I won't hurt you.

Death removed his hood, showing his face to the little boy. His pale and skinny face.

\- Who are you? - asked the boy.

\- A friend, I could say - answered Death -. Why are you hiding?

\- I escaped. I didn't like what was happening, so I ran away. I could hide, but that other kid wasn't that lucky.

The little boy pointed at his own body. Death had it clear in that moment that he didn't know he was dead.

\- Does the back of your head hurt? - asked Death.

\- A little, why?

\- No one is around, you should check the other boy. Maybe he's still alive.

The little boy nodded, got out of his hideout, and approached to the body. He touched the back of his head when he realized that was his own body, and tears fell from his eyes. He looked at Death, and realized who he was.

\- I'm not ready to go yet - said the little boy.

\- No one was - answered Death -. You died 75 years ago. A month after your dead, this camp was liberated. You're one of the many souls I forgot to collect.

\- What about my parents?

\- They didn't survive either. But your sister did. She's at the hospital right now, she doesn't have much time left. Do you want to see her?

\- Can I?

\- Of course you can. It's not the first time I do this. I reunited many families in their death. But first...

Death took his scythe, which was folded in his back, and brought something from inside the gas chambers using it. The clothes the little boy was wearing moments before he died.

\- It's okay, you can wear them - said Death -. You must not see your sister like this.

\- Thank you...

All that time, the boy was naked. He ran away from the gas chamber just a moment before entering it, and Death knew that. Once the boy was dressed, Death took his hand, and the memory dissipated. The boy looked around at the reality for a while.

\- We should go - said Death -. We don't have much time left.

\- How will we arrive to the hospital? - asked the boy.

\- It's called teletransporting. Don't let go my hand, okay?

The boy nodded, and Death used his scythe to change everything around them. They appeared in the corridor of a hospital. Outside a room, there was a bunch of people, waiting.

\- That's your sister's family - explained Death to the kid -. She's inside that room.

\- All of them? - asked the boy.

\- Yes. Her children and their partners, her grandchildren and their partners, and her great-grandson.

\- Really?

\- That two years old boy, at the arms of his mother.

\- What about her husband?

\- Died some years ago.

\- Oh...

\- You can enter in the room. You should do it.

\- You're coming with me?

\- I will wait here. Come when you two are ready to go.

\- Okay.

The little boy went across the door, entering in the room. Death stayed outside, and checked the familiars. One of the grandsons started to cough, but told his family that was nothing, just something on his throat.

\- I know you can hear me - said Death, seeing the reaction of that man at the sound of his voice -. Stop smoking, or I will have to come for you really soon. I don't want to take any other member of this family that soon again.

The man looked around him, not knowing from where that voice came from. When he asked his family, they answered that they didn't hear any voice.

The boy and an old lady left the room a few seconds after a doctor came out to tell the family she was gone. Death bowed when he saw her.

\- It's a pleasure to finally meet you - said Death -. It's time to reunite with everyone in the after life. Did you have a good life?

\- The best I could ever have - answered the old lady -, but sadly I couldn't share it with my family.

\- It's good to hear that. Now you can tell them everything.

Death opened the door to afterlife. A bright light came out of it, blinding both siblings.

\- Bye, mister - said the little boy -. Thank you for everything.

\- It's my job after all - answered Death -, but this little details make it easier for me.

As soon as they crossed the portal, Death closed it. That really helped him to live through all the dead he had to collect.

**Author's Note:**

> Specially dedicated to the families of survivors.


End file.
